Cargas Iguales
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Son iguales, desean dominar, desean tener la última palabra, tienen un código de 'si me retas, te reto.' Y quizás sea por eso por lo que no funcionarían, porque según las leyes de la física, polos iguales, no se atraen. Post Both Sides Now SF


**Disclaimer: Todo es de David Shore y de la FOX **

**Summary:** _Son iguales, desean dominar, desean tener la última palabra, tienen un código de 'si me retas, te reto.' Y quizás sea por eso por lo que no funcionarían, porque según las leyes de la física, polos iguales, no se atraen._

**

* * *

**

**Cargas Iguales**

- ¿Cómo ha sido?

No te quedas a la recepción de la boda, deseas saber que ha pasado con el ingreso de House a Mayfield así que aquí tienes a Wilson poniéndote al tanto. La pregunta que no deseas hacer es la primera que escapa de tus labios.

Wilson suspira, sacude la cabeza y mira brevemente tus ojos.

- No esperaba que esto llegara tan lejos. Supongo que debí haberlo visto venir en cuanto me dijo que estaba alucinando con Amber.

Eso te lastima, le has dicho a House, le has demostrado que puede confíar en ti y no lo hace. Wilson es su mejor amigo, es comprensible, pero igual, te sientes excluida. El único motivo por el que recurre a ti es porque se queda sin opciones, jamás eres la primera opción. Siempre es la misma historia.

Recargas tu frente en la cabeza de tu bebé. Wilson te da unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Lisa, él estará bien.

Te callas porque no quieres que nadie lo sepa. Eres egoísta pero es que no quieres que las cosas simplemente 'salgan bien' ¿y qué es exactamente salir bien? No, lo que tú deseas es que House cambie, que cambie y se de una oportunidad para ser feliz. Carajo ¿es qué acaso es mucho pedir? Ha rechazado cualquier oportunidad para serlo debido al miedo, eso hizo con la metadona, eso hace con las personas en su vida.

- - - - - - -

Wilson se ha ido desde hace como media hora y Rachel duerme, al menos alguien parece tener cordura a tu alrededor. Te sirves una copa de vino y le das sorbos intermitentes mientras piensas, mientras tratas de ordenar tu cabeza.

Te gusta, eso es un hecho, lo admiras y quizás hasta lo ames, por más autodestructivo que sea eso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo conoces y es hasta ahora cuando pudiste hacerte ilusiones, mismas que él se ha encargado de romper. O quizás te encargaste tú.

Forzarlo a compartir la misma oficina no fue la idea más brillante, ya era bastante con tener que lidiar con el continuo 'te reto, me retas' de ustedes. Aún así el gesto del escritorio fue algo tierno y sin embargo, bueno, te quedó claro que buscar una relación no iba a funcionar.

Te sentiste celosa al pensar que Cameron pudiera seguir enamorada de él. Pero comprendes que ese no es el problema, todas las mujeres del mundo podrían amar al mismo hombre pero nada ocurriría a menos que ese hombre le devolviera el sentimiento a alguna. A veces has pensado que te elegiría a ti pero también en eso te engañas.

El que haya creído que hubo sexo entre ustedes puede ser halagador, porque ha pensado en ti, pero fríamente analizado es lo peor que te puede pasar, sólo prueba que lo único que le interesa de ti, si es que algo le interesa, es tu cuerpo. No busca nada, para él serías de tanto valor como cualquiera de las prostitutas con las que se acuesta. Acaso menos.

Él quiso a Stacey, posiblemente quiso a Allison y si no hubiera sido por su temor al cambio quizás habría elegido una vida con cualquiera de ellas. Posiblemente nunca lo hubiera pensado contigo. Son iguales, están solos, tienen ambiciones y les gusta retar al otro, lo cual sería enternecedor si fueran adolescentes, ya no lo son. Quizás sea precisamente ese el motivo por el cual no funcionarían, los polos iguales no nacieron para estar juntos, es una ley de la física aplicable para un sinnúmero de situaciones, por ejemplo, ésta.

Sacudes la cabeza, mientras contemplas vagamente la copa de vino en tus manos. Quieres creer que él cambiará, que el tiempo en Mayfield lo hará recapacitar sobre las cosas, que quizás sea posible que algo ocurra. Pero al mismo tiempo eres realista. Y la realidad te ha dicho muchas veces que no es para ti por más que lo quieras.

Simplemente porque nunca puedes tener lo que quieres. Especialemente cuando se trata de Gregory House.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A: Me sentí absolutamente rara escribiendo esto. Es obvio que el Huddy por más hint que sea no es lo mío y obviamente me van a odiar por esto pero es lo que pienso. El SF me convence que no hay futuro para ellos, al menos, de modo realista, en el mundo de Katie "quiero Huddy-sex" Jacobs todo es posible. Incluso, lo imposible. **

**Es en serio, que House gritara a los 4 vientos lo del supuesto sexo que tuvieron deja clarísimo que ella no le importa o de lo contrario no lo habría hecho. Oh bueno, me paso a retirar ^^**

**Dejen reviews o tomatazos ;)**


End file.
